Pesadilla
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: una tarde tranquila que tal unas peliculas de terror


Pesadillas

Que les parece unas cuantas películas de terror en la noche al parecer todos están de acuerdo o eso dicen

Kord: oigan chicos que les parece si vemos películas de terror esta noche

Eli: es una gran idea Kord

Omega: si, estaría bien

Pronto: Pronto opina que sería una gran idea

Trixie: sí, claro será muy divertido

Delta: si, podemos preparar palomitas

Gamma: claro, y podríamos traer refrescos

Eli: tú qué opinas amor

Alfa: yo-yo opino que podría ser una excelente noche

Eli: ¿estás segura?, yo te noto un poco nerviosa

Alfa: cla-claro quee estoy segura, bien, que esperamos vayamos a preparar las cosas

Todos se quedaron con algunas dudas pero no les importo mucho, entonces mientras Eli y Alfa se quedaron preparando la sala los demás fueron por todas las cosas que iban a ocupar

Mientras con Eli y Alfa

Eli: amor, segura de que quieres ver las películas

Alfa: claro que sí, ¿Por qué no querría ver las películas?

Eli: ya dime la verdad

Alfa: está bien, esta sería la primera vez que veo películas de terror para adultos

Eli: enserio, pensé que si le decías a tu padre que tenías miedo él te ponía a ver todas las películas de terror donde saliera eso

Alfa: Eli, aun no sabes a que le tenía miedo yo

Eli: no, ¿a qué le tenías miedo?

Alfa: pues a los tiburones, los cocodrilos, a los leones, ya sabes animales salvajes, básicamente las películas que me ponía a ver eran documentales, como amenaza en el mar, vida con leones, el cazador de cocodrilos

Eli: entonces, jamás has visto películas de terror

Alfa: no, creo que no

Eli: entonces de que películas vez

Alfa: no muchas la mayoría son de asesinar, zombis, conquistas, mitología

Eli: bien, pues imagina que las de terror son una mezcla de asesinatos y zombis

Alfa: de acuerdo, entonces creo que si me voy a animar a ver las películas

Eli: bien, eso quería oír

Después de un rato llegaron los demás

Kord: oigan chicos miren que películas traje

Eli: a ver son, conjuro, los otros, Jack el destripador, puertas al infierno, ghost, el orfanato, buena elección de películas, ¿Cuál quieren ver primero?

Kord: yo quiero ver la de conjuro

Trixie: si yo igual quiero ver la del conjuro

Eli: están todos de acuerdo

Todos contestaron que sí que estaba bien esa película, entonces ellos pusieron la película y estuvieron toda la mañana y la tarde viendo películas de terror, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir, todos subieron a sus habitaciones y se pusieron a dormir, pero Alfa estaba soñando pero, no era un muy dulce sueño, tanto que mientras ella estaba dormida comenzó a llorar, pero como el cuarto de Eli y el de Alfa estaban juntos Eli podía escuchar todo a través de la pared, entonces cuando Eli escucho lo que estaba pasando decidió ir a ver si estaba bien, Eli salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Alfa y toco la puerta y pregunto

Eli: ¿estás bien?

Pero al no recibir contestación pregunto de nuevo

Eli: ¿puedo pasar?

Pero siguió sin recibir contestación entonces decidió pasar, y cuando entro vio que Alfa estaba llorando, pero aún seguía dormida, entonces Eli fue con Alfa puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y empezó a hablarle

Eli: Alfa, Alfa, despierta

Alfa despertó y simplemente al ver a Eli con ella lo abrazo y se puso a llorar

Eli: ya, ya, ya, ya paso, dime ¿Qué te paso?

Alfa: nada, tan solo unas simples pesadillas

Eli: segura

Alfa: si

Eli espero a que ella se calmara un poco

Eli: ¿ya estás bien?

Alfa: si

Eli: bien, entonces creo que me tengo que ir

Alfa se aferró del brazo de Eli y le dijo

Alfa: no, no te vayas no me dejes

Eli: bueno, creo que me puedo a quedar un rato más

Entonces Eli se recostó en la cama de Alfa y Alfa se colocó en el hombro de Eli entonces los os estuvieron platicando un rato, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, a pesar de que Eli solo quería quedarse un rato más termino quedándose toda la noche

Después de unas horas sonó la alarma de Alfa a las siete de la mañana

Eli: ¿Qué paso?

Alfa: es la alarma, momento, no que tú solo te ibas a quedar un rato más

Eli: bien, creo que me quede dormido

Alfa: bien, en ese caso no importa

Eli: ¿y ya estás bien?

Alfa: creo que si

Eli: ¿estas segura?

Alfa: claro que sí, pero para la siguiente yo voy a elegir las películas

Eli: está bien

Entonces los dos se levantaron y se fueron directo a la sala y después de unas horas despertaron los demás

Kord: que les parece ver películas otra vez

Alfa: si, pero van a tener que ser de las que sean, menos de terror

Kord: ¿Por qué te dan miedo?

Alfa: si, exacto me dan miedo, así que van a tener que escoger otras películas

Trixie: y tú que películas sugieres

Alfa: bien, tengo algunas, pero no sé si las quieran ver

Delta: ¿cómo se llaman?

Alfa: bien, se llaman, 300 un nuevo imperio, furia de centuriones, furia de titanes, intriga, la Ilíada, eragon, Troya

Trixie: si, están bien esas películas

Alfa: bien, entonces que esperamos, tarde de películas de nuevo

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
